(a) Technical Field
The present application relates to a display device and a method for controlling a curvature thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device as a device displaying an image may use a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display.
Among these display devices, a flexible display device that is thin and easily flexible has recently been spotlighted.
The flexible display device may be bent to be concave or convex depending on a requirement of a user. Also, the flexible display device may be rolled for being portable and easily stored.
When bending the flexible display device, a curvature of the flexible display device may be controlled to be bent for the purpose corresponding to a user's desire.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.